


Two

by tiva_mcabby5



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiva_mcabby5/pseuds/tiva_mcabby5
Summary: "Mommy ATE the baby?" Ben asked. "No, buddy," Josh replied. "Then how did it get in her tummy?" the little boy asked innocently. Josh's eyes went wide. He was not about to explain the birds and the bees to his almost-three-year-old. / Josh, Donna, and their son await the arrival of the second little Lyman. Multi-chapter. COMPLETE!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Here is the multi-chap fic I have been hinting at. This is just the prologue, to gauge interest. If you want me to go for it, please let me know!

 

January 20, 2012

A few years out of law school, just before the Bartlet for America campaign, I made the decision to dedicate my life to politics. Anything that could get in the way of that was not an option for me. I was not about to put my career on hold to find a wife and start a family. Not for me.

That was until I met Donna.

She essentially hired herself as my assistant, and wiggled her way deep into my life. And I fell in love. And so did she. But we never acted on it, because we knew it would have to end, and that would have been worse than never starting it in the first place.

So we kept it professional. We were always  _more_ , but we kept it professional in our own Josh-and-Donna way.

We spent over nine long years of being  _us_ , but never the way we wanted it to be. Until I kissed her a few weeks before Election Day. And then Election Day itself. And Hawaii.

We got engaged in March of President Santos' first year in office. We got married that October.

Thirteen months later, on the two-year anniversary of the first time we made love, Donna told me she was pregnant. Ben arrived on July 4, 2009.

President Santos won reelection. Donna and I are still Chiefs of Staff to the most powerful couple in the world.

My life is pretty amazing.

But today, Donna made it even better.

Baby Lyman Number Two is on the way.


	2. Second Time Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? I assure you, this will not happen often.
> 
> Anyways, I got some positive feedback from the prologue I posted earlier today, and thought you all deserved the first real chapter!
> 
> So, here's how this'll work: These chapters will follow the family through Donna's second pregnancy, but there will be plenty of flashbacks (proposal, wedding, Ben's birth, etc) sprinkled throughout. So, the timeline might jump around a lot, but I've done my best to label when things are happening, and the flashbacks will be in italics. This has not been beta-ed, so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously, Donna and Josh and any other WW characters are not mine. Ben is, and so is the itty bitty baby. ALSO, I have never been pregnant and therefore can only write based on research and common knowledge. Please forgive any mistakes regarding that, too!
> 
> Now, you can finally read it!

Mid-November 2011

The morning after an unseasonably early snowstorm, little Benjamin Lyman had scrambled out of his new "big boy" bed and into the chair near the window to find the back yard blanketed in nearly eight inches of fluffy white snow. Jumping off the chair, his little legs carried him down the hall and into his parents' room, where he promptly located his mother among the sheets and patted her head gently.

"Mama," Ben whispered. Donna forced open one eye to see her two-year-old grinning wildly.

Despite the early hour, Ben's smile quickly brought a similar one to her face. She propped herself up on one elbow. "Morning, sweetheart."

"Mornin', Mama," Ben replied politely. "Whas dat outside?"

"Outside?" Donna's forehead crinkled in confusion. Then, she remembered last night's forecast. "You mean the snow?" Ben shrugged. "You probably don't remember last winter, do you, baby?"

"I dunno, Mama."

Donna laughed quietly and pulled her little boy close to kiss his head. She reluctantly lifted Josh's arm from where it lay over her waist and slid out from the covers. Thankfully, she was fully dressed. She and Josh had had to end sleeping in the nude about the time Ben began walking on his own. Standing, she reached down and scooped Ben up, settling him on her hip. They walked to the big bay window in the master bedroom and Donna pulled back one of the curtains.

"That, Mama! That!"

"That's snow, baby," she explained, pointing outside. "Daddy and I have today off, you know. Maybe when Daddy wakes up we can go play in the snow."

"Daddy's awake," Josh said in that sexy, sleepy voice of his that Donna loved so much.

"Daddy!"

"Morning, pal," Josh said, kissing Ben on top of his sandy hair before kissing Donna gently on the lips. "Morning, Mama."

"Daddy, can we play?"

"Play? In the snow? Are you sure?" Josh asked, tickling his son.

"Breakfast first, then play," Donna said.

Josh and Ben shared a look before turning back to Donna and saying in unison, "Pancakes!"

oOo

Post-pancake breakfast, Donna bundled up Ben until he looked like a marshmallow. She pulled a wooly hat down over Josh's ears ("Nobody needs a Chief of Staff with pneumonia, Joshua."), and found her warmest gloves. It took nearly ten minutes, but finally the trio was ready to venture outside.

They played with Ben, snapped a few photos (including one of the three of them taken by a member of their family's Secret Service detail, which Josh was sure wasn't allowed but Donna had practically begged). Josh taught Ben how to make the perfect snowball, since he claimed he was an expert, and Donna taught Ben to make a snow angel. Before they were about to head back inside for some cocoa, Donna went to grab the newspaper.

She gasped as a snowball hit her shoulder. She had been walking to the mailbox, leaving her back exposed. Josh had jumped at the opportunity, and when Donna turned in shock she saw him snickering.

He was crouched down in the snow next to Ben, who, with his rosy cheeks and red snowsuit, was possibly the cutest thing Donna had ever seen.

"Gotcha, Mama!" Ben announced, giggling.

Donna couldn't help but laugh. She crept back towards Ben, and he knew what was coming and hid behind Josh, still giggling. Donna grabbed a loose handful of snow and tossed it over Josh's head, lightly sprinkling snow over her husband and son.

Ben peeked out behind Josh's shoulder and smiled at Donna. Josh reached behind and grabbed Ben around his waist, scooping him up to hold him upside down. Ben laughed and laughed before Josh set him down and the little boy ran off squealing, running through the snow.

Josh moved to stand next to Donna, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her temple.

"You know, I happen to remember another time you threw snowballs at me," Donna whispered, not taking her eyes off of Ben.

"Mmm, you do?" Josh moved behind her to wrap both arms around her waist.

"Yes."

"So do I," he whispered in her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"It was quite romantic," she recalled.

"When you came down in that dress, all I wanted to do was take you back into your apartment and make love to you til the sun came up."

Donna shivered but she was sure it wasn't from the cold. "I wouldn't have objected," she purred.

"I think Toby might have."

"Well Toby can't object any more, can he?"

"No, he can't," Josh agreed, kissing her ear quickly and then stepping back to stand next to her again. They couldn't very well make a scene in their back yard surrounded by a few Secret Service agents and their two-year-old.

They stood there for several minutes, watching Ben run around in the snow. He grabbed fistfuls of snow and threw it up in the air, running under it as it fell down.

"You know," Donna said. "He looks like he's having a ton of fun by himself..."

"But it'd be more fun if he had a sibling?" Josh finished her thought.

She looked at him smiling. "You think we can handle two kids?"

"I think we can handle anything."

oOoOoOo

January 2012

The blaring alarm clock awoke Josh from his peaceful slumber. It was absurdly early, but they'd gotten used to 5:30 wake-ups many years ago. Blindly waving his arm around, Josh's hand eventually came into contact with the clock and searched for the off button. Upon successfully finding it, he rolled over to sling his right arm over Donna's waist. When his hand hit the mattress, instead of her soft skin, his eyes opened and his brow furrowed in confusion.

_Bathroom_? He figured, rolling onto his back. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard a horrible retching noise coming from behind the bathroom door.

Josh threw the covers back and ran across the room. He was wearing his boxers and t-shirt, and it was chilly without the covers, but he didn't stop to grab a sweatshirt. He pushed the door open to reveal Donna heaving into the toilet.

Josh knelt next to her and gathered her hair behind her head. He rubbed her back and whispered, "I'm here, I'm right here," soothingly.

She heaved one more time then sat back on her heels and looked at him pitifully. Josh handed her a wet washcloth and a cup full of mouthwash. She took them gratefully, glad that they had this routine down to a science.

He moved and sat behind her. She leaned into him and muttered, "Morning sickness is a bitch."

Josh chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can only imagine. But it means we get to have this baby," he reminded her, tapping lightly on her still-flat stomach with his index finger.

"That's very true," she agreed. "But let me tell you, it would be nice if this weren't part of the deal."

Josh kissed her sweaty temple and rocked her slightly back and forth. A minute or so passed before Donna pitched forward to lean over the toilet bowl and the routine began again.

oOo

Four days ago, Donna had gotten sick in the middle of the day while at work, and then again the next morning. This, along with her period being late, prompted her to discuss the possibility with Josh that she might be pregnant. Neither of them wanted to get their hopes up, as they'd had trouble conceiving the first time, but she decided to take a test anyways.

Josh had to go in earlier than she did for work that day, but before she had left she'd told him that she was going to have someone pick her up a test.

She trusted her assistant Claire with anything and the younger woman happily ran to the nearest drugstore as soon as Donna arrived at work after dropping Ben at the day care upstairs in the East Wing.

As soon as Claire returned, Donna snuck away to the ladies room.

After leaving the restroom, she flashed a smile at Claire and went back to her office. She dialed the number for Josh.

"Josh Lyman's office," Margaret answered.

"Hi Margaret, it's Donna."

"Hi, Donna. What can I do for you?"

"Can you just write a note and hand it to Josh? He'll know what it means."

"Sure thing. What's the note?"

After Donna described the note, Margaret hung up and walked into Josh's office. He was on the phone but she handed him the note anyways.

He looked at it curiously. It had his name at the top and "Love, Donna" at the bottom. In the middle was a giant plus sign.

Josh's eyes widened as he realized what it meant. He stopped listening to the Senator on the other end of the phone call as his ears just began to buzz.

"Senator, I'm gonna have to call you back."

Josh beamed up at Margaret, who was wholly confused, and sprinted out of his office.

oOo

Donna was waiting for him when he busted through the door to her office, leaning up against her desk. He ran to her, out of breath, and placed his hands on her upper arms. He removed one to hold up the note.

"Does this mean what I think it does?"

Donna nodded, her eyes watering.

"You're pregnant?" Josh asked, his voice getting a little high pitched.

Donna held up the positive pregnancy test, sealed in a plastic baggie. "According to this, yes."

Josh crushed his mouth to hers and kissed her long and hard. They separated, breathless, and Josh lifted her to spin her around.

"God, I love you," he said, holding her face in his hands.

She giggled. "I love you, too."

"My guys can still swim!"

Donna laughed again and swatted him on the arm, then leaned in to kiss him once more.

oOo

That night, long after Ben had been bathed and put to bed, they lay together in their bed. Donna was curled up against Josh, breathing softly as she slept. Josh was still awake, his mind still reeling from the news Donna had given him that morning. His hand rested on her still-flat stomach, and he compared this morning to the day Donna had told him that she was pregnant with their son.

_November 2008_

_Donna had walk-in privileges to Josh's office, and vice versa, so she said good morning to Margaret and walked right through the door._

_Josh was on the phone but he looked up at her and smiled brightly. After ending the conversation, he came from behind his desk to give his wife a quick kiss._

_"How has your day been?" she asked._

_"Crazy," he complained. "But it's a lot better now." He kissed her again._

_"Do you have a minute to talk?"_

_"Um, I'm late for a meeting on the Hill and Senator Schumer will kill me if I'm any later."_

_"Lunch?"_

_"Yes, lunch. It'll have to be late though."_

_Donna looked down at her hands as Josh gathered his things to leave. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Couldn't wait til their late lunch._

_Josh's cell phone rang. He quickly got in a heated conversation with whoever was on the line._

_Donna saw him opening the door to leave and blurted out, "Josh, I'm pregnant."_

_He stopped immediately, said, "Can I call you back?", and spun around. He looked at her in shock._

_"You're...you're pregnant?" He asked._

_"Yes," Donna confirmed, trying to gauge his reaction._

_Josh dropped everything he had in his arms onto the floor and took a few steps towards her, trampling the papers that now covered the carpet._

_He grabbed her hands with his. "Really? Really, actually pregnant?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Oh my God!" He exclaimed before pulling her in for a hug. He held her close for several seconds before pulling back to kiss her passionately. When they drew apart Donna saw tears in his eyes. She'd only seen Josh cry three other times: Leo's death, when she said yes to his proposal, and when he read his vows on their wedding day. It wasn't until Josh reached up to wipe her face that she realized she was crying too._

_"We're going to have a baby?" He asked again._

_"We are."_

_"Margaret!" Josh yelled. "Clear my schedule for the next two hours!"_

_"Already done!" She yelled back._

_Josh let go of Donna to open the door to Margaret's desk. "Already done?"_

_"I may have been eavesdropping," she admitted. "Congratulations!"_

_Josh was too happy to even glare at Margaret._

_"Josh?" Donna said expectantly._

_"Right," he said, turning back around to grab his coat. "How about we go out for lunch, and then, I don't know, go crib shopping?"_

_"Crib shopping? I was thinking maybe I should go to doctor's appointment first," she giggled._

_"Yes! You should see a doctor. Let's go."_

_"It's scheduled for 1:30."_

_"You're amazing. I love you."_

_"I love you, too," she said, dragging him out the door._

oOo

But now, Josh flashed back to the present, rubbing Donna's back rhythmically as she groaned into the toilet bowl. He hated seeing her so miserable. He could only hope that this pregnancy wasn't as rough on her as her first – with Ben, she'd had morning sickness at all hours of the day for months.

"I think I'm done," Donna sighed, handing Josh the empty mouthwash cup so he could fill it again. She rinsed, spit, and flushed.

Josh helped her up, but stopped her from moving when he bent to put his head by her tummy. "Hello, Baby," Josh said. Donna giggled, which prompted him to continue. "This is Dad. And I would very much appreciate it if you would take it easy on Mommy. You're going to live in there for the next eight months, and you should be nice to Mommy because she loves you very much. So do I, and I also love Mommy and hate to see her sick. Can you do that for me?"

Donna's smile faded. "Apparently not," she yelped, turning and lifting the toilet lid just in time.

"Not even born yet and the kid won't listen to me," Josh grumbled, resuming his place next to his miserable wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Up next: Josh and Donna do their best to explain to Ben that he's going to be a big brother.


	3. My Two Cents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here is the next chapter. I apologize for any errors - this is unbetaed. Enjoy!  
> To avoid any confusion - Nora is Sam's wife, and they have a daughter, Ava, and son, Riley.

February 14, 2012 - 9 weeks pregnant

 

The next few weeks of Donna’s pregnancy were easy, thankfully. The morning sickness had miraculously subsided, she and the baby were given a clean bill of health at her first OB appointment, and Josh was as doting as ever. At her appointment three weeks ago, she’d been told she was likely six weeks pregnant, and their baby could be expected in mid-to-late September.

Today was Valentine’s Day, and they’d had dinner reservations at Fiola, an upscale Italian place Donna had been dying to go to. But a situation had come up in Kenya, and Josh was stuck in the Situation Room until four hours after their reservation time. When it became clear dinner wasn’t going to be happening, Donna had gone home to relieve the babysitter and put Ben to bed herself. When Josh snuck into their bedroom just after midnight, he more than made up for their missed dinner plans.

Later, she lay next to him, her head on his shoulder and her left hand on his chest. He was sleeping soundly, but Donna was wide awake. She stared at the beautiful rings – engagement and wedding - on her finger as her hand rose and fall with Josh’s breaths. They’d gotten engaged nearly five years ago, but she could remember that night as if it were yesterday – another night involving a late dinner and Italian food.

_March 2007_

_It was a chilly night in March, and by some miracle they had been let out of the office in time to catch a late dinner. Of course, once Josh had discussed his plans with both the President and Mrs. Santos, they made sure that both he and Donna would have free evenings._

_They left the Italian restaurant and walked down the sidewalk, Donna's arm looped through Josh's. With his free hand Josh tapped his pants, where an engagement ring was practically burning a hole through the pocket._

_"It's really beautiful out tonight," Donna mused._

_"Yeah, it is," Josh agreed, staring at her._

_She smirked at his cheesy yet sweet remark before kissing him quickly. They walked until they found a bench in Lafayette Park, just across from the White House._

_"Wher_ e _it all began," Josh said as they stopped to admire the magnificent building._

_"No it's not," Donna argued._

_"Alright, it's not. We met in New Hampshire. But this is where a lot of it began," he reasoned, turning to look at Donna by the time he finished speaking._

_"Can you believe we're almost done with the first two months in office?" Donna asked. She and Josh sat on the bench and she rested her head on his shoulder._

_"It's been a hell of a few months."_

_"Mmm," she agreed. It was clear that she was sleepy._

_Josh lifted his shoulder gently. "Hey, you, no falling asleep. Not yet."_

_She yawned. "Why not?"_

_Josh looked her right in the eyes. "Because I have something pretty important to ask you."_

_She looked at him in confusion until he slid off the bench and dropped one knee._

_"Oh my god," she muttered, covering her mouth in shock. Tears were already forming in her eyes and he hadn't even started talking yet._

_"Donna, when we met over ten years ago, I knew you were special. You amazed me then and you amazed me all those years and you continue to amaze me to this day. All of those years that we knew we loved each other but couldn't do anything about it, it's all been worth it to have the past five months that we've been together. There's no one in the world that is more beautiful, that makes me happier, that I love more, than you. And there is no one else that I would rather spend the rest of my life with."_

_Donna looked at him expectantly._

_"Donnatella Moss, will you marry me?" He opened the ring box to reveal his grandmother's engagement ring._

_"Yes!" she said, grabbing Josh's hands. "Yes, yes, yes."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, I will marry you, Josh." She pulled him up to kiss him passionately._

_They broke apart and Josh slid the ring onto Donna's finger, where it fit perfectly._

_They were both crying as they hugged and kissed again._

_"I love you," she said to him._

_"I love you, too."_

She smiled at the memory, letting Josh’s breathing lull her to sleep.

oOo

 

February 2012

A few nights later, after dinner, Josh and Donna sat together on the couch while Ben played with his cars on the carpet.

“Want to tell him now?” Josh asked. Donna nodded.

"Ben, honey?" Donna said, causing Ben to look up from his toy trucks. "Come sit up here with me and Daddy."

Ben looked back at his toys. "You can leave them, buddy," Josh assured him. "It's just for a few minutes."

Satisfied that his trucks would be okay, Ben stood and scrambled up onto Josh's lap. The little boy's knee jabbed into a rather sensitive area and Josh sucked in a breath, muttering to Donna, "Good thing you're already pregnant."

Donna giggled, leaning in to whisper in his ear that she'd kiss it better later.

Finally, Ben situated himself on Josh's legs, facing Donna.

"Ben, do you remember before baby Riley was born, and Aunt Nora's tummy was big?" Donna asked.

Ben nodded.

"Good. Now, Riley is Ava's baby brother, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, before too long my tummy is going to get bigger, and then you're going to have a baby brother or sister."

Ben furrowed his brow, not fully grasping the idea. He looked to Josh.

"Ben, there's a baby growing in Mama's belly," Josh explained. "When the baby is big enough, Mama and I will go to the hospital so she can have the baby. Then, you'll be a big brother."

Ben looked back at his mother. "Mama, there's a baby in your tummy?"

"Yes, sweetheart, there is." Did he actually understand this?

"Okay," Ben said, shrugging nonchalantly before hopping down off of Josh's lap and returning to his toys.

Josh took one look at Donna's surprised expression and couldn't help but laugh. He kissed her cheek. "I think he'll get it when you start to show."

"I sure hope so! I thought he'd have more of a reaction than that!"

"Isn't this better than a bad reaction though?"

"No! I don't know!"

"Your voice is very high pitched right now, you know," Josh grinned.

"I mean, doesn't he care?"

"Donna, honey, he's two-and-a-half years old. This makes no sense to him. It went in one ear and out the other. When the baby's here, he'll care then, and that's all that matters."

She looked at him and smiled tearfully. "You're really sweet sometimes, you know."

"Don't let that rumor spread."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching Ben roll his trucks across the carpet.

"You know," Josh said, "My mom told me that when she and my dad told Joanie they were expecting me, Joanie burst into tears."

Donna giggled. "Of joy?"

"No! She didn't want a baby brother. My mom told me that she maintained that attitude until I was born, and when my dad helped her hold me, only then did she finally decide she liked the idea of being a big sister."

As Josh finished the story a shadow came over his face and he looked down. Donna ran her hands through his hair and down his face, lifting his chin.

"Josh, I've been thinking," Donna said softly.

"Now we're in trouble," he joked half-heartedly.

She ignored him. "If the baby is a girl, I think we should honor your sister. Maybe her middle name?"

Josh smiled and kissed her as a response. When he pulled back there were tears in his eyes, and Donna was sure hers matched his.

"I'd like that," Josh whispered. "And I think she would too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That story about Joanie crying when she found out Josh was on the way is based on the fact that I did the same when my parents told me about my sister!


	4. Two to Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here is another update - a short one, but I like it better than the previous chapter, personally. Please review!

_Early March 2012 - 12 weeks pregnant_

Josh’s mother didn’t so much as greet him when he picked up the phone and said, “Lyman residence.”

“Joshua! What is in this envelope?!” Carolyn Lyman said sternly.

“Hi, Mom.”

“I’m not kidding! I get an envelope and the instructions on the front say to call before I open it.”

“You followed those directions very well,” Josh chuckled.

“Are you sassing me?”

“No, Mame. I would never.”

“Can I open this now?”

“Just a minute! Let me get Donna.”

“Hello?”

“Donnatella! Will you tell me what my son is hiding?”

Donna laughed. “We’re not hiding anything!”

“We?” Carolyn asked. Oops.

“Um.”

“Donna? Joshua? What’s going on?”

“Mom,” Josh jumped in. “Why don’t you just open the envelope?”

They could hear her rip the envelope open, and then gasp. “Is this…does this mean what I think it means?”

They had sent two pictures: one was Ben wearing a shirt saying, “I’m going to be a big brother!” and the other was an early sonogram.

“Well, Mom, what do you think it means?” Josh asked. Donna elbowed him for poking fun at his mother.

“Donna, sweetheart, you’re pregnant?” Carolyn whispered, as if if she said it too loud, it wouldn’t be true.

“Yes,” she responded, smiling widely. 

What they heard next was a mixture of crying and Yiddish.  
“Mom?” Josh asked tentatively after a few minutes.

“Oh, you have no idea how happy this makes me!”

“I think we have some idea, Mame,” Josh said, laughing.

“Are you taking good care of her, Joshua?” she questioned. “Donna, is he?”

“Of course he is, Carolyn,” Donna replied. “Josh always takes very good care of me.” Josh grinned beside her.

“And Ben!” he offered.

“Yes, and Ben,” Donna confirmed.

“Donna, honey, when are you due?”

“Near the end of September.”

“Oh, you two…thank you.” 

They weren’t sure how to respond. “We love you, Mame,” Josh finally said. “Ben’s asleep, but he loves you too.”

“Give my boy a kiss from Nana.”

“Will do.”

 oOo

The call from Donna’s parents, who had received the same letter, was essentially the same. Josh and Donna hadn’t sent anyone else letters, but instead had made phone calls to the Bartlets, CJ, and Toby. CJ squealed, Toby tried to appear unexcited, but made sure to say Mazel Tov, and the Bartlets begged the family to come visit New Hampshire after the baby arrived. 

 oOo

As for the current administration, since Donna was often present at Senior Staff meetings, the duo decided to make their announcement there. Donna had brought the First Lady along, and before the meeting started, Josh stood next to Donna, his hand holding hers, and said that they had some news.

“Donna and I are expecting another baby,” Josh said, grinning so wide he couldn’t contain himself.

There was a beat of stunned silence before the room erupted in cheers and hugs and “Congratulations, you guys,” from everyone in the room. Sam pulled Donna close, kissed her forehead, then let her go and nearly tackled Josh in a bear hug. The meeting went on as scheduled, and before Donna returned to the West Wing, Josh pulled her into his office and kissed her soundly.

Her lips melted against his and her hands threaded through her hair. She pulled back and they were both left breathless. “What was that for?”

“Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful wife? The mother of my children? The amazing woman who’s carrying our baby?” he asked as he planted kisses all around her face.

She giggled in his arms. “No, I suppose you don’t.”

Josh gently took her chin and sealed his lips to her once more. She audibly groaned, clutching at his dress shirt to pull him closer. Josh knew this couldn’t happen here, as much as he wanted it to, so he reluctantly pulled away. Donna’s eyes were practically smoky, boring into his. 

“Later,” he whispered.

“I’ll be waiting,” she said, pecking him once more before spinning on her heel and leaving his office.

oOo

That night, Josh had barely turned around after locking the front door before Donna jumped him, her lips sealed on his. For a split second he was too startled to respond, but he quickly began kissing her back once he recognized her familiar taste.

She broke away, breathless, and whispered, “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Josh said, chuckling. He dropped his backpack next to the door. "Miss me?" he asked, smirking.

She kissed him again. "Hormones," she explained between kisses. "Horny."

"Realllly?" Josh asked, the word drawn out.

"Yes, and I would very much appreciate it if you'd do something about it." She was wearing a silk chemise with a matching robe that Josh had bought for her for their first wedding anniversary. It draped open down the front and the tiny bump of her belly pushed the two panels aside.

He kissed her fervently and led her to the closest flat surface he could find, stripping off her clothes.

“How was the rest of your day?” he asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Josh, there are several things you could be doing with your mouth other than talking,” she said impatiently.

He lifted her on to the dining room table and she leaned back.

oOo 

When they were done Josh pulled his boxers and pants back up and sunk into a chair. She joined him on his lap, straddling him. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before exhaustion caught up to them and Donna dropped her head to rest on Josh's chest.

“We’re going to have to sanitize the table,” Josh chuckled.

“Before we feed our son at it tomorrow. Yes, good idea.”

"I missed you today," he whispered into her hair. They hadn’t seen each other since the staff meeting that morning.

"Mmmm," she agreed. "I missed you too. So did Ben. He's been asking for you nonstop since I got home without you."

Josh felt his heart constrict a little. He hated missing dinner with his little family - especially his young son who didn't understand what Josh's job entailed. More and more now he found himself thinking about quitting.

"Want to go to bed?" He asked.

He felt Donna nod. 

They stood, dressed, wiped down the dining room table  _really_ well, and walked hand-in-hand up the stairs. Turning the corner they saw Ben making his way to their bedroom, dragging his stuffed bunny behind him on the floor.

“Ben?” Donna asked.

Ben turned around at the sound of his mother’s voice. Josh and Donna instantly realized that their son had been crying and his face was bright red. 

“Mama,” Ben choked out, walking towards Donna’s waiting arms. 

“Aw, honey,” Donna cooed, standing with her son in her arms. "He's burning up, Josh," she said, turning to look at her husband. She could feel the heat radiating off of Ben’s entire body.

"He's drenched in sweat," Josh observed, feeling Ben’s forehead.

“Daddy,” Ben murmured, sniffling

"Hi, pal," Josh responded, brushing a hand down Ben’s sticky, sweaty cheek. "You look like you don't feel too good."

Ben shook his head, tears still running down his face. Donna readjusted Ben in her arms and she and Josh walked into their bedroom. Josh sat on the bed and Donna placed Ben in his arms. She walked into their bathroom while Josh gently rocked his son back and forth, willing him to settle down a little. Josh stripped Ben's shirt off his body, dropping the sweat-soaked article on the ground. Donna returned with a thermometer.

Donna sat on the bed next to Josh and Ben. "Ben, can you lift your arm for Mama?" Josh asked. Ben obliged and Donna stuck the thermometer under her toddler's arm after wiping his armpit dry with a towel. 

Ben squirmed a little but Donna reassured him that it would only be a minute.

The thermometer beeped and Donna looked at the reading.

"102.3," she said aloud, making eye contact with Josh.

“Lukewarm bath?” he asked. She nodded. "Let's give you a quick bath, okay buddy?" Josh said to Ben, standing up with the little boy cradled in his arms.

Donna ran a bath, sticking her hand under the faucet to make sure it was a comfortable lukewarm temperature - one that would rinse the sweat off of her son and also bring his temperature down.

Josh peeled off the rest of his son's clothes before gently setting him in the water. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and watched Donna run a washcloth over Ben's little body. His suit pants were getting wet but he didn't care. Ben sat there quietly, which was disconcerting, as he usually loved playing during bath time. Donna rinsed Ben free of soapy bubbles and Josh lifted him out of the bathtub. Donna toweled him off and put on new, clean, dry pajamas with Spider-Man on them.

They laid with Ben for a while in their bed until he fell asleep curled against Josh. About a half hour after the bath, Donna rolled over to grab the thermometer off the bedside table. She lifted Ben’s arm and Josh helped her slowly roll up his shirt, careful not to wake him. The thermometer beeped a minute later with a reading of 101. 

“Going down well without any medicine,” Josh mused. Donna nodded and rolled Ben’s shirt back down. 

Josh slid out from under Ben to stand before scooping his sleeping son up in his arms. He carried him to his room, and Donna followed closely behind. Josh placed Ben back in his racecar bed and each of his parents kissed his slightly warm forehead. 

Josh wrapped one arm around Donna’s waist as they made their way back to their bedroom. They each knew that they’d probably wake up on their own in an hour to check on Ben again. Thoroughly exhausted, they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please let me know what you thought!


	5. Two Way Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I hope you enjoy!

Late April 2012 - 20 weeks pregnant

 

Donna looked out the car window to see Josh holding Ben. They were both crying and waving goodbye. She looked down at her belly. Completely flat. She pressed her hands to the glass and looked back at Josh in the distance. Then she heard a voice. Admiral Fitzwallace?

Then she realized where she was. Gaza. In the SUV. They were about to hit a roadside bomb.

"No! Stop! Stop the car! Get me out!" Donna screamed aloud.

Josh immediately awoke and, panicked, grabbed Donna's shoulders to shake her awake. She was screaming incoherently.

"Donna, wake up, it's just a dream." Her eyes were still closed tightly and she was shaking and whimpering.

"Sweetheart, it's me. It's Josh. Wake up," he begged.

Her eyes flew open to meet his and finally flashed with recognition. "Josh," she choked out. She began to sob in the aftermath of her nightmare.

He gathered her in his arms and held her tight. She held onto his t-shirt, balling it up with her fists and pulling it tightly against the back of his neck.

He rubbed her back gently and hugged her to him as her sobs shook the entire bed.

"Shhh," he whispered. "It's over. I'm here, I'm right here."

She listened to his words of comfort and felt the tiny kisses he was placing on her neck and shoulder, and let herself relax. Then she remembered more of the dream.

One of her hands flew to her stomach. She began to cry with relief when she realized it was still there. "The baby-" she started, but a new round of sobbing stopped her from finishing her thought. Josh's hand covered Donna's on her belly.

"The baby's fine, you're fine, it's okay."

Eventually her crying subsided and she snuggled futher into Josh's arms. He stayed awake until he was sure she was asleep.

 

oOo

 

Josh settled Ben into his car seat in middle of the town car, then stood and turned to Donna, to help her into the seat next to him. She was standing there, no moving, staring blankly at the car.

“Donna?” Josh asked. Her head snapped towards him. “Babe, we gotta get going.”

She just nodded and numbly walked towards him.

“Are you alright?”

“Um, the car…last night…um…”

“I’ll be right here the whole time, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re being driven by a Secret Service agent in a car with bulletproof glass. Plus, you have me.” She smiled a little at that. Josh kissed the top of her head and helped her into the car, closing the door behind her.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Donna walked into the White House day care center in the upstairs of the East Wing. She smiled at the secret service agent at the front desk and walked in to get Ben.

“Mama!” he called out as soon as he saw her across the room. She was sure that that would never get old. He ran as fast as he could to Donna, who was squatting and holding her arms out. He crashed into her and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

“I missed you,” she told Ben, kissing his forehead.

“I missed you, too, Mama,” Ben responded, patting her cheek affectionately.

Donna’s eyes started to tear up. “How about we go say hi to Daddy before we leave?”

Ben nodded vigorously. Donna picked him up and settled him on her hip. “Where are we going?”

“You have a check-up, young man,” she explained.

Ben frowned. “Shots, Mama?”

“Probably, baby.”

“I don’t like shots,” he said, pouting.

“If you’re good, maybe we can go get some ice cream after.” Donna carried him down the stairs and into the West Wing lobby.

“Really?” he smiled, his dimples showing.

“Really,” she agreed, kissing his head again.

Donna walked up to Margaret’s desk. “Hi, Margaret,” Ben said, smiling.

“Hi Ben!” Margaret responded, standing to kiss Ben on the cheek. “You can go right in,” she told Donna.

Donna set Ben on his own feet before pushing the door open. As soon as the crack was wide enough Ben slipped through and ran straight for Josh, who was standing looking out the window.

Ben crashed into the back of Josh’s legs and hugged them tightly. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!”

Startled, Josh looked over his shoulder and down at his son, smiling. “Hey, pal!” he said, fully turning and reaching down to pick Ben up. He looked across the room to see Donna smiling too. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, crossing the room to quickly kiss his wife.

“We’re on the way to his doctor’s appointment.”

“Mama said I could get ice cream!” Ben exclaimed.

Josh gasped dramatically. “She did?! Well, I might just have to join you, then.”

“Yay! Mama, can Daddy come?”

“Only if Daddy is good too,” she reasoned, her eyes not leaving Josh’s.

“I promise,” Josh said, holding up his pinky. Ben wrapped his around his father’s as best he could. Ben started to fidget so Josh put him down. Upon standing back up, he leaned in to whisper in Donna’s ear, “What else do I get if I’m good?”

Donna giggled. “Let’s see how good you are and I can show you tonight,” she purred.

Josh grinned widely.

“Mama,” Ben interrupted, pulling on Donna’s skirt. “Let’s go so we can get ice cream!”

Donna offered her hand and Ben grabbed it. She leaned in to kiss Josh quickly, but let it linger. “I’ll let you know when we get back.”

“Please do.” He knelt so he was eye-level with his son. “Now, remember to be good for Dr. Morse, okay?”

Ben nodded and Josh kissed his forehead, then stood as he watched his wife lead his son out of his office.

**

Since they had taken the Secret Service town car to the White House that day, that was the only way for Donna and Ben to get to the pediatrician’s office. The car had been outfitted with Ben’s car seat, and when the new baby came the family would start taking an SUV that could fit two adults and two children in the back.

After a successful doctors appointment, with only a few tears when it was time for the shots, Donna and Ben loaded back into the sedan to head back to the White House.

The appointment had completely worn Ben out, so he fell asleep in his car seat next to Donna. She smiled and watched him doze, knowing that as soon as he woke up he’d be asking for that ice cream. Her hands rested on her belly. She’d just reached the twenty-week mark. Halfway there. Based on how excited Ben already was for the baby, she hoped they could avoid most of the older sibling jealousy.

 

A loud screech and honk shook her out of her thoughts as she looked up just in time to see a green SUV colliding with the side of their car.

**

 

A few seconds passed with complete silence. Then, it was as if the world caught up to them, and Donna could hear again. She looked to her left to see the entire side of the car smashed in around them. Her wrist was stuck under her body and it hurt like hell.

She heard a teary “Mama” and turned her head towards her son. Ben started to cry and Donna realized that she must have instinctively covered his car seat with her body, because she was practically lying on top of him, even though she was still buckled in. She sat up as best she could and looked at her son in panic. She ran her uninjured hand around his head and down his arms and legs.

“Ben, honey? Does it hurt anywhere? Tell Mama if it hurts.”

Ben shook his head but continued to cry. Donna was relieved to find that he appeared unharmed, just scared.

The door closest to Ben, on the opposite side of where the collision had occurred, opened, revealing the Secret Service agent who had been in the front passenger seat.

“Mrs. Lyman,” George, the agent, said. “Are you alright?”

“My wrist hurts, and my foot is stuck, but I’m okay. Please just get Ben out of here.”

The agent was already unbuckling Ben and grabbing him gently under his arms.

“Mama,” Ben cried, reaching back towards her.

Donna’s heart broke but she didn’t want to let him see her cry. “It’s okay, honey. Just go with George. Mama will be right there.” She was thankful that Ben knew George – he was actually her son’s favorite Secret Service agent that was part of their family’s detail. George cradled Ben against his chest and walked out of Donna’s view towards a waiting paramedic.

Donna looked around for the other agent, Andrew, who had been driving. Not seeing him outside, she turned and realized he was still in the car with her. He was pinned in and looked unconscious. Donna felt for a pulse and was relieved to find a faint one.

“This is Agent Whittaker,” Donna heard George say outside of the car. “Our vehicle was just involved in a traffic accident…we have Madison and Batman with us…Yes, I’ll keep you posted,” George said before flipping his phone shut.

The fire department arrived shortly thereafter. Donna’s foot was freed and she was lifted out through the door that Ben had been taken out of.

 

“Ma’am, are you hurt anywhere?”

“My ankle is sore, but not terrible. My wrist is broken, I think,” Donna replied numbly, glancing back at the mangled car.

She was lifted onto a stretcher and pulled over to an ambulance. “Ma’am, your ankle doesn’t appear to be broken, but I’m going to splint it just in case. Your wrist definitely needs to be splinted.”

Donna winced as the EMT handled her swollen wrist. “Where’s my son? Is he alright?”

“I’m not sure, Ma’am,” the young man replied. “Right now, I need to focus on you.”

Donna grabbed his shirt with her uninjured hand. “My three-year-old is somewhere around here, and he’s probably terrified. I don’t care about my wrist and ankle right now. Find him,” she practically growled.

Luckily for the young paramedic, his partner picked that moment to walk over, carrying a visibly upset Ben. The older EMT smiled as she gently returned Ben to his mother.

“Mama,” he cried as Donna hugged him tightly.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” she soothed. “Is he alright?” she asked the woman.

“Just a little shaken up, ma’am. They’ll probably want to check him out at the hospital anyways.

The EMT who had been with Donna the entire time spoke up. “We should get going.”

The stretcher was lifted into the ambulance and another Secret Service agent climbed into the back.

The paramedic finally noticed Donna’s belly. “Ma’am,” the man asked, “How far along are you?”

“Twenty weeks,” Donna replied. “Is my baby alright?”

A stethoscope was placed on her stomach, avoiding Ben. “Fetal heart tones sound good. But I’m sure they’ll be giving you an ultrasound when you arrive.”

“Mama,” Ben asked, muttering against her neck.

“Yes, baby.”

“Can we still get ice cream with Daddy?”

Donna laughed and pushed her son’s curly hair out of his eyes before realizing that someone needed to contact Josh and let him know they were alright.

“Did someone call-” she asked.

“He’ll meet us at the hospital, Mrs. Lyman,” the agent explained.

**

Meanwhile, Josh had been in the Oval Office discussing things with the President and Sam.

“Yes, Mr. President, I’m sure that this will work,” Josh explained.

“And all of those republican senators won’t push back?” the President asked.

“Not if we give them this offer,” Sam said.

Ronna opened the door from her office. “Excuse me, Mr. President.”

The men looked past Ronna to see a panicked Margaret. She walked past Ronna into the Oval.

“Josh, there’s been an accident.”

**

The ride to GW was one of the longest of Josh’s life. No one could tell him any details – he just knew that his son and pregnant wife had been in a car accident and they were being transported to the hospital.

He replayed the past few minutes in his head.

 

_“What do you mean there’s been an accident?”_

_“That’s all I know. There’s a car waiting for you.”_

_“Josh, go,” the President urged._

 

As soon as they arrived at the ER entrance, Josh opened his own door, Secret Service detail be damned, and sprinted in.

“Please tell me where I can find Donnatella and Benjamin Lyman,” Josh said to the nurse behind the desk. The agents sprinted to catch up with him.

“Are you family?”

“They’re my wife and son.”

“Just a moment.” She typed something into the computer. “Treatment room four.”

Josh, followed by his detail, barged through the door to find Donna sitting on a bed and Ben on her lap.

“Josh!” she said, relieved.

Ben spun around. “Daddy!”

Josh’s eyes watered as he realized his family was safe. He walked to the bed. “You…you’re okay?”

Donna nodded. “Broken wrist. Bruised ankle. But the baby is fine and Ben is fine. They want me to see my OB within the next few days, though, to follow up.”

Josh picked up Ben off of Donna’s lap to hold and hug him tight. Ben realized his father was crying. He placed a hand on Josh’s cheek. “Daddy, it’s okay.” Josh couldn’t help but smile at his son comforting him.

Josh sat on the side of the bed with Ben on his lap. He leaned in to kiss Donna. When he pulled away Donna held his face in her hands and whispered, “I’m alright, I promise.”

Josh kissed her forehead and sat back, resting his hand on her belly.

Donna answered his unasked question. “They just did an ultrasound and the baby is fine. Everything is normal. They did accidentally tell me the sex, though.”

“They did?” They had been planning on keeping it a surprise, like with Ben.

Donna nodded. “Do you want to know?”

“Well if you know, it’s only fair that I know.”

“It’s a girl,” Donna said, smiling widely.

Josh’s eyes watered again for a completely different reason. “A girl?” he squeaked out. “We’re having a little girl?”

Donna nodded and Josh leaned in to kiss her again. This one lasted longer. They didn’t stop until Ben tugged on Josh’s tie.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, pal?”

“So can we go get ice cream now?”

 

oOo

 

Josh took the rest of the day off. Rather, the President, upon hearing Donna and Ben were alright, ordered his Chief of Staff to stay at home unless he wanted to be fired. When they got home from the hospital, in another car driven by the Secret Service, Josh lifted Ben from his car seat to set him on the ground, but Ben held on tight and vigorously shook his head. He’d seemed fine at the hospital, but his demeanor had changed on the ride home. Ben clung to Josh the rest of the afternoon, even while he ate a bowl of the ice cream he'd been promised. Josh and Donna were able to coax a few words out of Ben during dinner, but besides that, he had been quiet since the hospital. Donna was able to limp on her bruised ankle, but not hold Ben with her casted wrist, so Josh carried Ben up the stairs.

He gave them a soft, "Goodnight Mama, goodnight Daddy," when they tucked him in.

Josh made sure the nightlight was on and he closed the door halfway before he went to join Donna in their bedroom. Normally they stayed downstairs for another two hours or so, but they events of the day had certainly taken a toll, and they were exhausted.

Josh pushed open the door to see Donna standing next to the window, staring down towards the driveway. She had on an old Yale Law t-shirt that stretched over her belly and a pair of Josh's boxers. And the way she was shaking drew Josh to her side immediately.

She turned when she felt his presence, and the worried look in his eyes caused the tears welling in her own to spill over. A sob escaped from her lips and Josh pulled her into his arms.

"I was so scared," she hiccupped. “I was stuck. I couldn’t get out.”

He immediately remembered the last time she’d been stuck in a mangled car. "Shh, it's alright now." He held her, let her tears stain his shirt, led her to their bed so she could sit. Helped her under the covers. Stayed awake until she fell asleep in his arms. And eventually, after a few silent tears of his own, he fell asleep too.

 

oOo

 

The sound of sobbing down the hallway roused both Josh and Donna from a deep sleep.

"Is that Ben?" Donna asked, sitting up quickly.

"Stay, you can't pick him up with your wrist like that anyways," Josh responded, kissing her quickly on her head before tossing the covers back and hurrying to his son's room. Donna nodded, even though Josh had already left, and sat there waiting.

Ben's room was only slightly down the hall, and his door was propped open as per usual. Josh entered to see Ben curled up on his side, his eyes screwed shut, clutching his bunny. He was sobbing uncontrollably in his sleep, and Josh's heart broke into a hundred pieces. He quickly knelt by Ben's side and stroked his back, saying, "Wake up, buddy."

Ben's tearful eyes flew open to meet Josh's concerned ones. Ben instinctively held out his arms and Josh immediately scooped Ben up onto his lap, turning and sitting on the bed in one fluid motion.

"Daddy," Ben choked out, tears still flowing freely.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here." Josh hugged his little boy closely, gently rocking. "What happened, Ben? Do you feel sick?" He felt Ben shake his head. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Uh-huh," was Ben's response, along with more crying.

Tears came to Josh's own eyes. He'd dealt with his fair share of nightmares, and so had Donna, but so far Ben hadn't had much of a problem.

"The car," Ben explained. "Mama...where's Mama?"

"Shh, buddy. We're going to see Mama right now." Josh kept Ben hugged securely against his body as he stood and walked back to the master bedroom. "See? Mama's right here, Ben," Josh whispered.

Ben turned his head from Josh's shoulder and found Donna sitting on the bed, looking very worried. "Mama," he cried, fresh tears arriving.

"He had a nightmare about the accident," Josh explained when he saw Donna's fearful expression.

"Come here, baby," Donna said to Ben as Josh gently settled him in her lap.

Donna soothed and rocked him the same way Josh had, before eventually leaning back, onto her side with Ben next to her. Josh crawled into bed and scooted close to them, so that Ben was sandwiched in between.

"The car hurt me," Ben said in a small voice. Donna's eyes flashed up to meet Josh's. Had the doctor missed something in the ER? Had the accident actually injured Ben? Was he in pain?

But what Ben said next allayed any of those fears. "The car hurt me in my bad dream," he explained further. "And I couldn't find Mama."

"Shh, honey, it wasn't real," Donna cooed. “I’m right here. Daddy’s right here. We won’t let anyone hurt you.”

As if to prove her point, Josh moved even closer and laid his right arm over Donna’s side. Ben’s back was flush against Josh’s chest, and his little hands were clutching Donna’s shirt. Josh’s hand rested on the side of Donna’s belly, and he looked down to see Ben finally relaxing and drifting off to sleep once more. Josh pulled Donna even closer as he felt the baby gently kick under his hand, and he protectively held his wife and children as they slept.


	6. Two is Better than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So sorry that is has been so long! I have been crazy busy writing papers and studying for exams, but over Thanksgiving break I banged this one out. It is not that long and is mostly just a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy!

June 2012 – 26 weeks pregnant

"So, Joshua, what are our 'big plans' you've been hiding?"

"Tonight, m'lady, we  _dine_ ," Josh purred, dropping a kiss on Donna's cheek before passing her in the kitchen to get to the coffee. The look he gave her as he sipped his coffee led her to believe their night wouldn't end after a dinner in a nice restaurant. She flushed from head to toe at his gaze and gave him a saucy grin back.

"Mama," Ben said, capturing her attention once more.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I have more juice?" he asked, saying it like 'joooose'. Donna looked at him expectantly. "Please," he continued, smiling. He had grape jelly on his cheek.

Donna licked her thumb and wiped it over Ben's face. "Yes, Ben, you may have more juice." She grabbed the bottle of apple juice and poured a little more in his glass. Ben carefully brought it to his lips, took a sip, gave a theatrical "ahh," and smiled at her. Donna couldn't help but smile back, and when she looked at Josh she noticed him grinning at both of them.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular," he responded. "I just love you guys." Donna beamed back at him.

"I love you, too, Daddy," Ben told him. Josh scooped him out of his chair and sat down in Ben's spot, settling Ben on his lap.

Ben continued to sip his juice and eat his grape jelly toast and Josh just held him close, grateful that over the past several weeks, Ben hadn't had any more nightmares about the car accident. He looked up at Donna, who was sipping her orange juice and reading the paper. Her wrist had healed well and she had been cast-less for a week now. Now, her wrist was encased in a black brace and she had been given strengthening exercises from her physical therapist, which she was doing diligently. Andrew, the Secret Service driver during the accident, had suffered a concussion and a broken leg, but was doing fine and was expected to return to duty next month.

Donna glanced up at the clock on the microwave and nearly spit out her orange juice. "Josh! You're going to be late for staff."

He looked at the clock to see that she was indeed correct. He had to be in early today, since he was leaving early tonight to take Donna to dinner. He'd also be going in alone, since Donna didn't have to be in for another hour and a half after he did.

Josh stood and set Ben back in his chair. "Daddy?" Ben questioned.

"I gotta go to work, pal."

"Why?"

"So I can pay for all of this apple juice you keep drinking," Josh joked.

Ben looked at his apple juice in confusion and put it down on the counter. "Daddy, I promise to not drink it any more."

"What? Ben, you can drink apple juice."

"But I don't want you to go to work, Daddy." The little boy stood on the chair and wrapped his arms around Josh's neck. Josh instinctively hugged his son back, looking over Ben's shoulder at Donna, who just gave him a sad smile.

"Ben, honey," Donna prompted. "Let's let Daddy go to work and we can go play with your new truck!"

Ben, with a pout that matched his mother's, looked from Donna to Josh a few times. "Ben, the sooner I go to work the sooner I get to come home," Josh said. While that wasn't exactly true, especially with his current job, it was a last ditch effort to get Ben to let him go without a meltdown. "Go play with Mama and your new truck."

Ben nodded slowly and Josh set him on the floor. He gave his father one last hug around his legs before scampering into the other room.

Donna walked the few steps to him and fixed his tie.

"I wish I didn't have to leave so early, so often now," Josh whispered.

"Josh, there's a bit of a crisis happening in Kazakhstan again. It makes sense that you have to spend more time at work." She rested her palms against his chest and looked up at him.

"I know, but I feel like I'm missing so much  _here_."

Donna just stared at him for a moment before finally speaking. "You really should get going."

"Yeah." He kissed her soundly, then bent to kiss her belly. "Bye, baby girl." Then, he stood and kissed Donna again, and didn't stop until she gently pushed him away, laughing.

"Later," she promised.

oOo

The day was mercifully uneventful, and Josh made it home with time to spare before their seven o'clock reservations at the new Italian place in Georgetown. After dropping Ben off at the Seaborns' for the evening (which Ben was very excited about, as it meant he got to play with his best friend Ava), their driver brought them back into DC for their night on the town.

Donna looked stunning in a knee-length black dress that had an open, intricate back. Josh had a suit on, but had ditched the coat as fast as he could due to the warm June air. They ate dinner and dessert ("I'm eating for two, Josh") and carried on a happy, loving, easy conversation throughout. Somehow, the topic of who would run for president in the next election came up.

"I'm really relishing these last few years I have in the East Wing," Donna said between bites of her tiramisu. She and Josh had discussed long ago, before Ben was even born, that this would be their last presidency they spent working in the White House. No more national campaigning, no more situation room, no more busy, busy, busy life filled with trips around the country and around the world.

"Yeah," Josh said, poking at his dessert. He suddenly seemed very interested in the tablecloth.

"Josh?"

He lifted his head. "Donna, I um…"

Donna froze. Was he having second thoughts about their plan? Did he find someone he wanted to run a campaign for?

He continued, slowly. "I…"

"Josh, it's okay, you can tell me."

He gave her a small smile and grabbed her hands across the table. "I'm thinking about leaving the White House."

So he was going to run a campaign. After all, that's what happened the last time he left the White House. What about their family? What about-

"I can't do this any more." Do what? Blood was roaring in Donna's ears and she pulled her hand away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sweetheart, look at me," Josh begged. "Calm down, I'm not leaving you or anything."

Donna met his eye again. "Then what are you talking about, Josh?"

"When this baby comes, I'm giving the President my letter of resignation." Josh paused to gauge her reaction so far. When she said nothing, he continued. "I can't miss her milestones like I missed so many of Ben's because I was stuck in the situation room."

"Oh, Josh," she said, reaching for his hand once more. "You live for this job."

"I live for  _you_ , Donna. And our son. And this little baby. I haven't lived for my job in a long time."

"Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "I'm burned out. I'm ready to leave."

"What about after?"

"Henley over at the DNC approached me. He's leaving and wants me to be his replacement."

"You'd be in charge?"

"Yeah."

"When is he leaving?"

"January."  
"That's a long time to not be working, Josh. September to January? You'll go crazy."

"I'll stay home and watch the kids. After you go back to work, we won't have to pay for day care for a while.  _I'll_  be daycare."

Donna smiled and internally chastised herself for jumping to conclusions.

The waiter arrived with the check, Josh handed him his debit card, and before long they were headed home again, tucking their son into bed and then falling into their own.


	7. A Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this only got posted on Fanfiction.net and not here!!! My apologies.

Early July 2012 – 30 weeks pregnant

"Daddy?"

Josh turned in his chair to see his son sitting on the kitchen floor, rolling a toy truck back and forth.

"Yeah, buddy?" Josh said between bites of cereal.

"What did Mama eat?" Ben asked.

Josh raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Eat for breakfast? Oatmeal, I think."

"She must have had a lot."

"What makes you say that?"

"Her tummy is big."

Josh laughed. "Ben, that's the baby."

Ben's eyes went wide as he looked at his father. "Mama ATE the baby?"

"No, silly," Josh said, leaving the chair to sit on the floor with his son. "Remember when Mommy and I told you that you're going to be a big brother? That Mommy is having a baby?"

"Yeah."

"Well the baby has to grow inside Mama's tummy."

"But how did it get there?"

Josh's eyes went as wide as his son's had. He was not about to explain the birds and the bees to his almost-three-year-old.

He heard Donna snickering behind him. He spun his head around to see his wife leaning against the doorway, covering her mouth and laughing quietly.

"Hey, Ben," Josh whispered. "Why don't you go ask Mama that question?"

oOo

_The next morning_

"Ben," Donna cooed, stroking her son's cheek. "Ben, honey, wake up."

Ben's eyes fluttered open and a pout set on his face immediately upon this early awakening. "Mama?"

"Good morning, baby," she said, running her fingers through his bed head.

"I wanna sleep, Mama," he whined.

"You can sleep later, baby. Do I have to remind you what today is? It's a special day, remember?"

A light bulb went off. "It's my birthday!" he cried, leaping into Donna's arms, nearly toppling her over.

"Yes, it is!" she said, grinning widely. "Now come on, Daddy's making pancakes for breakfast and then you can open one of your presents." Ben was out of Donna's arms and down the stairs before she could stand up.

oOo

_That evening_

"Lyman residence," Donna answered, picking up the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Donna, darling, how are you feeling?"

"Carolyn!" she greeted her mother-in-law. Donna adored Josh's mother. They'd become friends during the first year of the Bartlet administration, and become especially close after Josh was shot. The day she met Donna, Carolyn had told Josh, "Marry that girl."

"Of course, my dear! Now, how is that little baby treating you!"

"She's kicking a lot, and sitting on my bladder, but my doc says she's healthy."

"Does the kicking wake you up at night?"

"Sometimes. She takes after her brother."

"Her father too," Carolyn shared. "Josh did that for months."

Donna laughed. "How is-" She was interrupted by a persistent tugging on her pant leg. Donna held the phone away from her ear.

"I'm on the phone, sweetheart," she said to Ben.

"Who is it?" He asked sweetly.

"Nana," she replied. Ben's eyes lit up. He adored his grandparents - especially Josh's mom because Ben was her only grandchild...for the time being...and that meant that she spoiled him to no end.

"Can I talk to her, Mama?"

Donna pulled the phone back to her ear and mouth. "Would you like to talk to the birthday boy?" She asked, knowing the answer but humoring her son.

"Oh, of course!"

Donna crouched as best she could so she was level with Ben. She held the phone up to his ear and Ben clutched it with both hands, one holding the part by his mouth and the other at the top.

"Hi, Nana," he said, smiling.

"Hello, my sweet boy! Happy birthday! Have you been good for your Mama?"

"Yes."

"Good. She's doing a lot of work growing your baby sister and she's gonna need your help!"

"Mama said the baby is coming soon."

"Are you excited?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah!"

"Did you get anything exciting for your birthday, Ben?"

"Trains!"

"Trains? Goodness, that sounds fun!"

"I want to play trains with the baby."

Carolyn laughed. "When she's bigger, I'm sure she'll play trains with you. But when she's little she can't do very much."

"Why?" He asked sadly.

"She'll be too tiny! But just you wait, before you know it she'll be moving around as fast as you!"

"Daddy says I run pretty fast."

"Your Daddy is right!"

Ben heard the door open. "Daddy is home!" He told his grandmother, and he ran to find him, taking the phone with him.

"Daddy!" Ben yelled, careening into Josh's legs.

"Oof," Josh said. "Hi pal."

"I'm talking to Nana," Ben announced proudly.

"Are you? Can I have a turn?"

Ben held up a finger and turned back to the phone, as if he had to double check. "Hi Nana, do you want to talk to Daddy?"

"Sure! I love you, honey."

"Love you too!" Ben handed the phone to Josh and bounded back towards Donna in the kitchen.

"Hi Mom," Josh greeted, dropping his backpack in the foyer.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm great! Donna's great, Ben's great, baby is great."

"Are you taking good care of her?"

"Of course, Mom."

"Good. I want a strong and healthy granddaughter."

"Me too. Anything in particular you called for?"

"When exactly is Donna's due date?"

"September nineteenth. Why?"

"I think I'll book my plane ticket for a few days after that, if that's alright?"

"I'm sure we'll need the help. That sounds great. What if your timing is off? What if the baby comes early?"

"Well, then I'll be here when she's two weeks old. Donna's had a healthy pregnancy AND Ben was late. There's no way this baby comes any earlier than September fifth or so."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll let you go. I love you, honey."

"Love you too, Mom."

oOo

_A few days later_

"Josh!" President Santos said as his Chief of Staff entered the Oval Office. "Aren't you supposed to be home packing for your beach day tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir, but I have a question for you first."

When Josh and Donna had each asked their respective bosses for a Saturday off, the Santoses had been quick to agree. They each knew that Josh and Donna needed a day to just relax before the new baby arrived and they became a family of four. Ben had just turned three, and this was one of their gifts to him.

"Alright, shoot," Matt prompted.

"We have to wait just a minute. The First Lady and Donna should be here any minute."

As if on cue, their wives walked through Josh's office into the Oval a few moments later.

"Matt, Josh, what's going on?" Helen asked, moving to stand next to her husband. Donna stood by Josh.

"Hell if I know," Matt replied, laughing.

"Mr. President, Mrs. Santos," Josh started. "The past seven years, both of you have been instrumental in mine and Donna's lives. We'd like for you to play a similar role in our daughter's life."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Helen asked, smiling widely. She looked between Josh and Donna.

"Will you be our baby's godparents?" Donna asked, nervously waiting for an answer. Throughout the years of the administration so far, she and the First Lady had become very close friends, and Josh and the President were certainly friends as well. They were no President Bartlet and Leo, but it was difficult to replicate that.

Matt and Helen looked at each other first, shocked, before looking back to Josh and Donna.

"Of course we will!" Helen squealed uncharacteristically, taking the few steps to Donna quickly to hug her.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"We'd be honored," the President said, kissing Donna's cheek after shaking Josh's hand. "Now go! Get out of here! Barring any national emergency, your only thoughts for the next thirty-six hours should be about the beach!"

Josh grabbed Donna's hand and pulled her out of the Oval Office, yelling, "Thank you!" behind them.

oOo

_*Sandy Point State Park, Sandy Point, MD*_

_\- 1 hour drive from DC (via Secret Service car, of course)_

Ben clutched Donna's right hand tightly and a bag full of towels, food, and sunblock hung off her opposite shoulder. Ben's little legs didn't let him walk very fast, but neither did Donna's very pregnant belly. Josh was content to follow behind them so he could admire the scene as he lugged the beach chairs, umbrella, and bag of sand toys. Donna was dressed in a white maternity beachy sundress, a floppy hat, and bright blue flip flops. He hadn't had a chance to see what bathing suit she had on under the dress. Ben had a Batman t-shirt on and dinosaur print swim trunks, plus green Land's End strappy sandals. Josh himself was dressed in a basic t-shirt, brown flip flops, and the green and blue Hawaiian print trunks Donna had bought him when they'd gone on their impromptu vacation during the transition.

One agent walked in front of Donna and Ben and the other walked behind Josh. They were dressed as inconspicuously as possible, swapping their black suits for khaki shorts and polos. Josh couldn't see their guns but was 100% sure they were hidden somewhere.

George was the agent in front. He led the family to a section of the beach that was practically empty, and Josh couldn't help but wonder if that was coincidence or if it had been cleared out in advance.

Ben tugged Donna forward in the sand until he found the "perfect spot, Mama," and Donna dropped the beach bag. Bending over was  _not_  easy, so Donna had Ben help her pull out the large beach blanket they had brought. They spread it out, and Josh set up the large umbrella and two beach chairs.

Ben was already itching to get into the water, but Donna called him over. Crouching slowly, she held him in place so she could rub sunscreen all over him. As soon as Ben was released, he darted back out onto the sand and jumped around, knowing he had to wait for Josh.

Donna grabbed the bottle of spray sunscreen, for simplicity's sake, and sprayed her legs. She set her hat on the chair next to her and pulled off the dress.

Josh gaped as Donna dropped the sundress onto the beach towel. He knew he shouldn't stare, but this pregnancy was doing wonderful things to her breasts (just like last time), and the royal blue bathing suit wasn't leaving much to the imagination. She looked fantastic. It was not easy to pull off seven-and-a-half months pregnant in a bikini.

"Josh," she said, snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Can you spray the rest of me?"

"Spray? Why can't I use the lotion?" He smirked.

"Because I'd like to save it for Ben, and you'll get distracted."

He sighed in defeat and sprayed the aerosol all over her body. Before he stepped back he pecked her lips quickly.

Donna grinned. "Thank you. Now, hurry up and put your sunblock on so you can take Ben to the water."

Josh forced his eyes away from his wife to his son, who was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Come on, Daddy!" he yelled. Josh couldn't help but smile. Ben loved the beach, even though they didn't go often.

Making sure he kept his eyes on Donna's face, he took the spray sunscreen from her, sprayed whatever he could reach, then handed it back to her and turned around so she could get his back. She tapped his butt with the bottle. "All done," she said. "Let it soak in for a few minutes before you get in the water."

Josh scooped Ben into his arms. "I'll race you," he said. He set Ben back down. "Three, two – hey!" Ben had started running early. Before Josh had the sense to run as well, Ben was already thirty feet away.

"Cheater!" Josh called out. Donna laughed and relaxed in her chair under the shade of their umbrella. She picked up her book, placed it on her stomach, and began to read.

A couple of hours later, Josh had fallen asleep in the shade, Donna was sitting in her beach chair with just her legs in the sun, and Ben sat a few feet away playing in the sand.

"Ben, honey, come here so I can put some more sunscreen on you."

Ben dropped the shovel and bucket in the sand and walked over. Donna brushed the sand off of his legs and hands before grabbing the Coppertone Kids sunscreen and squeezing some into her hand.

"Mama, you and Daddy have the same lines."

Donna stopping rubbing sunscreen on Ben's arm for a moment. Her hands held onto his left one.

"What do you mean, honey?"

Ben reached forward with the hand Donna wasn't holding. He placed it gently on the top of her very pregnant belly, pointing to the jagged scar that cut under her left breast across her stomach. Donna sucked in a sharp breath at the contact on the still-sensitive, almost ticklish skin.

"Daddy has one too," Ben said innocently.

"Yeah, he does," she said softly. She turned slightly to look at Josh laying on the towel behind her. He was on his back, fast asleep under the shade of the umbrella. Josh's scars were four years older than hers, and therefore four years more faded, but Donna knew them like the back of her hand. She flashed back to the summer she spent nursing Josh back to health, and to the countless times she changed the bandages that once covered those scars.

"Mama," Ben said, snapping Donna back into reality.

"Yes, baby?" Donna busied herself once more to distract herself, squeezing more sunscreen into the palm of her hand and rubbing it on Ben's bare tummy.

"Do you and Daddy have the same lines because you're married?"  _Oh, to be as naive as a three-year-old._

"No, sweetheart, that's not why."

"Oh. Why are you married?" Donna was grateful her son could change the subject as well as she could.

"Because Daddy and I love each other very, very much."

"And me?" Ben said, pointing to himself.

Donna smiled. "Yes, Ben, we love you very, very much too."

"I love you, too, Mama." Ben leaned in and kissed Donna's cheek.

"Mmm, thank you. How about you go and tell Daddy that, too? Maybe he'll go swim with you again."

Ben nodded vigorously and ran around Donna to pounce on Josh.

"Oof!" Josh immediately awoke as all the air was pushed out of his lungs.

Ben did not care. "Hi, Daddy!"

Josh curled an arm around Ben to hold him to his chest. "Hi, buddy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"I love you," Ben said, and both Donna and Josh's hearts melted.

oOo

Ben dropped the conversation until later that night, when Donna was tucking him in.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"When I grow up, do I get a line?"

 _Oh, God._  Donna blanched at the mere thought of her baby boy having to go through the pain that she and Josh had to go through. Both times.

"No, honey."

"Why?"  _Please, please, I cannot explain this to him_.

"I hope that you never need one."

"Are they bad?" His little eyebrows crinkled together in concern.

Donna took a deep but shaky breath. "Getting them is bad, but having one means you're alive." She had to say goodnight NOW before she started crying in front of Ben, which she knew would scare him.

Thankfully, Ben dropped the subject, deciding he was more interested in sleeping. Donna kissed his sandy-colored hair and pulled the covers up over his chest.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Night, Mama," he yawned.

Donna left Ben's door open a crack and walked down the hallway. She barely made it to the master bedroom before she nearly crashed into Josh, who had just left the bathroom. She started to sob the moment she looked up at him.

Startled, he immediately wrapped his arms around Donna as best he could, her stomach preventing him from holding her as close as he would have liked.

"Shhh," he soothed, still utterly confused as to what was going on. He gently rocked her and rubbed her back.

"Donna, what happened?" he asked calmly, taking her by the shoulders and pushing her back so he could see her face.

"Ben noticed," she choked out.

 _What?_  "Ben noticed?"

"Yeah."

"Donna, he noticed what?"

"We match."

This did not lessen Josh's confusion. "Donna-"

"Our scars, Josh. Ben noticed we have similar scars and asked why and then asked if he gets to get one when he grows up." She was sobbing again as she finished. Josh pulled her close again.

"Sweetheart, he's three, he wouldn't understand." Donna nodded against Josh's chest. He pulled away. "Hey, hey, look at me." Donna lifted her eyes to his. "Our scars mean we  _survived_ , Donna," he explained, unknowingly echoing her words to Ben earlier. Josh used the pads of his thumbs to wipe Donna's cheeks. "They mean that Ben is possible, that this baby is possible." He moved a hand to rest on Donna's stomach and felt the baby kick at that exact moment, as if she agreed. "They mean that  _we're_  possible." He leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I knew he would notice sooner or later. I just brought up a lot of bad memories and hormones are making me crazy and-" He silenced her with another kiss.

"You don't have to explain yourself. I understand," he told her after he pulled away from her lips.

"Can we go to sleep?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment. She looked like she might fall over from exhaustion. Josh nodded and kissed her forehead. He took her by the hand, led her to the bed, crawled in after her and settled in, his body snug with hers and his arm draped across her pregnant belly.


	8. Two's Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Hope you had/are having a happy holiday season! This is very short and is basically a teaser for the next chapter, where all the big stuff will happen. I will do my best to update very soon! I hope to have this story finished by mid-January.
> 
> Enjoy!

_August 20, 2016 - 36 weeks pregnant_

"Rebecca."

"Eh. Hannah."

"Wasn't that your high school girlfriend? No. Megan?"

"Too common. And no, we dated in college. Sarah?"

"For who, Sarah Wissinger? Veto!"

"We're never going to name this kid."

"I'll tell you what," Donna said in a huff, setting down the baby name book. "We can't seem to pick a name going back and forth like this. What if we each make a list of ten names and then see if any match?"

Josh nodded. "Okay."

Twenty minutes later, their lists were finished and cross-checked. Donna pointed at a name on each sheet and lifted her eyes, smiling at Josh.

"Did we just name our baby?" he asked hopefully.

"I think we did," she beamed back. "Now we can finish the nursery."

The nursery had been painted a pale lilac color with accents of yellow, pink, and green flowers. Upon learning that she was carrying a baby girl, Donna had gone into "ultra-girly-mode," as Josh called it, and went a little crazy with the floral theme. A decorator borrowed from the White House had helped Donna fully realize the idea, and subdued it somewhat, and now the result was a beautiful nursery.

All that was left was a spot over the crib for wooden letters spelling out the baby's name. Now, they could do that, as soon as Donna got to a craft store.

But for now, they set down their sheets of paper and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

oOo

Donna woke with a start with a sharp pain in her lower back. She sat up quickly, the pain diminishing to a dull ache. She put her hands on the bed and realized the sheets underneath her legs were wet.

Her first thought was,  _Did I wet the bed? Good Lord, that's embarrassing._

She turned on the bedside light. "No no no no no."

Josh woke up and immediately turned to his wife. Donna was sitting up, breathing heavily, possibly crying. Josh scrambled to his knees. "Donna? Sweetheart, talk to me."

"My water broke."

Josh looked at the mattress. Sure enough, their light blue sheets had darkened with a spreading puddle. Normally, he'd have passed right out, but the adrenaline coursing through his veins made him scramble out of bed and out the door.

The Secret Service agent outside, George, immediately registered the look of panic on Josh's face.

"Mr. Lyman? What's wrong?"

"We've gotta get to the hospital. Donna's in labor."

Josh ran back into the bedroom to find Donna still sitting there. "Too early," she whispered. She looked at Josh in horror. He ran to her side.

"We're gonna get to the hospital. Everything's going to be okay, sweetheart." He held her hands tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Call Sam to come get Ben," she instructed.

Josh grabbed the phone.

It rang twice.  _"Josh? Do you have any idea what ti-"_

"I need you here now to stay with Ben," Josh interrupted.

 _"Donna?"_  Sam asked.

"Yes."

_"I'll be right there, buddy."_

Luckily, Sam only lived three minutes away. He was there in shortly and arrived just as Josh and Donna were ready to walk out the door.

"Josh," Sam said after the agent let him in. Josh turned and Sam saw his face, which was white as a sheet.

"Ben's still asleep," Josh said, switching into parent mode.

"I'll stay here," Sam told him. "Call me when you know anything and we'll come to the hospital."

"He has a backpack, Sam," Donna said as Josh helped her towards the door.

"It has toys and snacks in it."

"I'll grab it," Sam said, kissing Donna's forehead briefly before they left. "You're going to be okay."

"I'll…I'll call you," Josh said to Sam, following the agents down the stairs and out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee! It's nearly baby time! Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me so far.
> 
> (Oh, and reviews/comments make me write faster!)


	9. Two Plus Two Equals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,  
> If AO3 is the only place you read this fic (meaning not fanfiction.net), I forgot to put up chapter 7, but it is there now! It is called "A Pair". 
> 
> Now, on with the show.

Donna had been admitted and situated in a hospital bed not fifteen minutes before she knew for sure this wouldn't be a normal delivery.

She was already seven centimeters dilated, and the anesthesiologist had been called for an epidural. But until then, she just squeezed the life out of Josh's hand and groaned in pain every few minutes.

"It's not supposed to be like this," she said, letting her body relax after a contraction. "She's too early."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Josh responded, smoothing some of his wife's sweaty hair back off her face. "The doctor said she's big enough, though. She's gonna be fine."

Donna just nodded furiously, as if doing so could convince her brain that her baby would be okay. Tears and sweat were dripping down her face and Josh did his best to wipe them away.

Donna felt another contraction coming. Her face scrunched up in pain and she grabbed Josh's hand with one hand and the guardrail with the other. She let out a low groan and tried to breathe her way through it. But then, a sharp stabbing pain and ripping sensation inside her caused her to cry out.

"Something's wrong!" she gasped frantically.

Josh stood immediately as Donna yelled in pain again. He immediately saw red staining the sheets.

He dropped Donna's hand and ran into the hallway. "Somebody help! Please, my wife, she's bleeding!" Immediately three nurses rushed into the room behind Josh, and the doctor seconds later.

Josh was at Donna's side again, holding her hand and doing his best to calm her as he tried to keep from panicking. She was writhing in pain as more blood flooded the crisp white sheets.

"Get her to the OR! NOW!" The doctor yelled.

"What's happening?" Josh screamed.

As the wheels were unlocked and Donna's bed was rolled away, she cried out Josh's name when he was forced to let go of her hand. But he ran down the hallway after them, and just before they entered the OR hallway, he pleaded, "Give me ten seconds, please!"

Surrounded by nurses and doctors and probably other patients, Josh leaned down to kiss Donna in a way he never had before - as if he was giving her strength, giving her life.

"I love you," he said tearfully. "And I love our baby. And you're both going to be okay." She nodded, sobbing from the pain and fear and confusion, and then held onto his hand again until the bed was pushed away.

oOo

Josh paced anxiously for the next nine minutes before a nurse popped her head out the door and asked if he'd like to meet his daughter.

"They're alright? Both of them?" He asked as the nurse handed him scrubs to put on.

"Your baby is fine. She'll spend some time in the NICU but she's healthy. Your wife is stable right now, and she's awake. She's on some pretty heavy drugs, though, so fair warning."

"But, the blood…"

"We got it stopped."

Josh nearly began to weep. "Thank you, thank you so much."

The nurse tied a mask over his face and let him into the operating room.

A sheet was hung so no one could see what had happened to the lower half of Donna's body.

He caught a glimpse of some bloody gauze but any urge to pass out was outweighed by the sight of Donna lying flat holding their baby to her chest.

The baby was whimpering quietly as Donna cradled her and stroking her cheek.

"Hey," Josh whispered.

"Josh?"

"How you feeling?"

"Great!" she said, a little loopy. "Would you like to meet our daughter?"

"She's so beautiful," Josh whispered, kneeling next to Donna's face.

"She is. Hi, sweetheart," Donna cooed, brushing her hand on the baby's face. The baby turned towards the sound of Donna's voice.

Josh leaned in and let his baby girl grab onto his hand. He held Donna's hand in the other. Everything was perfect.

Until it wasn't.

Suddenly, Donna breathed out, "Josh," and her hand went limp in his.

"I need a clamp," Josh heard the doctor call.

"Donna?!" he yelled. A nurse quickly pulled the baby off of Donna's chest. Donna's eyes fluttered closed. "Donna!"

"Mr. Lyman, I need you to step outside," the doctor ordered. A nurse gently pulled his hand from Donna's and led him to the door.

"I'll let you know as soon as we know anything," she said in an attempt to comfort him.

"You have to save her," he choked out. "Please."

oOo

Twenty-three agonizing minutes later, the doctor left the OR to find Josh.

"Mr. Lyman?"

"What's going on?" he asked frantically.

"Donna started to hemorrhage as a result of the surgery. We transfused to combat the blood loss."  
"Is…is she alive?"

"Yes, your wife is alive. Your daughter was sent to the NICU for observation but she looks healthy."

"And Donna?"

"We're prepping her for further surgery."

More surgery? "For what?"

"Josh, the only way that we can completely stop the severe bleeding is to perform an emergency hysterectomy."

Josh felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "A hysterectomy?"

"Yes. It's the only way to save her life."

"But she'll be okay after?"

"Yes, I'm hopeful."

Josh nearly wept with a strange mix of both fear and relief. "Thank you, doctor," he whispered.

"You can see your wife when she gets out of surgery, but for now, a nurse can take you to the NICU to see your baby."

**oOo**

_July 4, 2009_

_Donna had been eating lunch with Josh in his office when the first contraction happened. Her body stiffened and her face scrunched up, but Josh had been looking at his plate and didn't notice. She didn't mention it. Fifteen minutes later, it happened again, but this time it was worse. She gasped and his eyes shot up._

_Donna squeezed her eyes closed and tried to just breathe through it._

_"Donna?" Josh asked, leaving his chair and falling to his knees besides her chair. He grabbed one of her hands. "Hey, hey, look at me."_

_She opened her eyes. He saw that they were full of fear._

_Josh wasn't clueless. He had been waiting for her to go into labor - they both had - for several days now, as her due date had been three days ago. This was clearly it._

_"We're gonna have a baby," he said._

_She nodded vigorously, trying not to cry. "I'm scared."_

_"I'm not going to leave your side," he reminded her, kissing her gently. Josh poked his head around through the door to ask Margaret to clear his schedule, which was light anyways due to the baby's impending arrival. Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely, asking, "Today's the day?"_

_Josh nodded, his grin never breaking._

_oOo_

_They both knew it was too soon to go to the hospital, so Josh sat with Donna in his office trying to distract her. He sat on the couch and she sat between his legs so he could give her a neck and back massage. They kept their eyes on the clock. Eventually, the contractions were twelve minutes apart, and then ten. Each time Donna would tightly grasp Josh's hands - so tight he thought they might break. Once she let him hold a hand on her belly, so he could feel it spasm and harden as a contraction hit. He would whisper sweet words of encouragement into her ear and kiss her temple._

_They remained uninterrupted as Margaret was ensuring that no one bother them. His office was off-limits, and pretty soon the entire building knew it was because Donna was in the early stages of labor. Miraculously, there were no crises throughout the world that required Josh's attention._

_It progressed quickly. Within two and a half hours the contractions were just six minutes apart, and as soon as they stood to leave for the hospital, Donna felt a rush of liquid as her water broke._

_"Well, that was predictable," she muttered._

_Josh ignored the mess and just kissed her, grabbed her hand and the duffel they had packed for this very moment, and led her to the town car waiting outside the West Wing lobby._

_oOo_

_Upon arrival at GW, the doctor assessed that Donna was already dilated to seven centimeters. She was adamant that she didn't want an epidural, even though Josh wished she would get one if only because he hated seeing her in so much pain._

_An hour later and it was already time to push. Donna had changed her mind about the epidural, but at this point it was too late and the baby was coming, pain meds or not._

_Donna cried out as a contraction hit and she lowered her chin to her chest and pushed. After a count of ten, she leaned back, looked Josh in the eye, and growled, "We are never having sex again."_

_Josh paled at the concept even though he knew Donna didn't mean it. Right?_

_He didn't have time to respond before it was time to push again. He held Donna's bent leg in one hand and her hand in another. He swore he felt bones breaking._

_Words of encouragement streamed out of his mouth non-stop._

_"One last big push, okay, Donna?" The doctor said._

_She let out a yell and pushed._

_"Almost there!" her doctor encouraged. "Head's out, shoulders are out. That's the hardest part. One more time, Donna."_

_"You can do this, sweetheart, almost done," Josh told her._

_The next sound to fill the room was the steady wail of a newborn._

_The doctor raised the baby in the air so Donna and Josh could see. "It's a boy," the doctor announced._

_Josh's breath caught in his chest and he choked back a sob. A boy. He had a son. He and Donna had a baby boy. A pink, slimy baby boy covered in goo, but he was beautiful and he was here._

_"Want to cut the cord, Dad?"_

_Dad._

_Josh took the scissors he was offered and snipped where he was told. A nurse carried the baby over to the side of the room to do an immediate Apgar test._

_He finally looked at his wife and saw a few tears of joy and relief streaming down her smiling, sweaty face. Josh immediately leaned down to seal his lips to hers. She broke her smile long enough to kiss him back._

_"You did it," he said simply when he pulled back, pushing back some of the sweaty hair sticking to her forehead._

_Josh stood back up as a nurse walked over carrying their son, who was still crying, but it was softer now. He'd been cleaned off, and was now wrapped loosely in a blanket with a tiny striped hat pulled over his head. She laid him on Donna's chest. "Healthy as can be," the nurse said, patting Donna's shoulder._

_"Hi there," Donna cooed, her eyes still watering. The baby responded to her voice, looking up as his crying reduced to a small whimper. She brushed her finger across the baby's cheek gently. "Happy birthday," she whispered._

_Fourth of July fireworks burst in the distance outside._

_Josh leaned down and touched the baby's face with the pad of his thumb. It was, without a doubt, the softest thing he'd ever felt._

_"He's perfect," Josh said, breathless. "I love you," he said to Donna, happy tears rolling down his face._

_"I love you, too," she said, bending her head towards his so they could kiss again._

_"Do you want to hold him?" Donna asked._

_Josh nodded and gently took the baby from Donna's arms. He cradled his son for the first time and rocked him gently._

_"Hey, pal," he whispered. "I'm your dad."_

**oOo**

Josh looked down at the tiny baby in his arms. She was beautiful, strong, and healthy, but definitely much smaller than Ben had been. Josh was wearing scrubs, a face mask, and a hat – not necessarily for his own baby's protection, but for the other smaller, weaker babies in the NICU that were vulnerable to infection. Their baby girl was healthy, just "a little undercooked" as one nurse had put it, but she was having trouble maintaining her body temperature.

To help with this, she would be spending time in an incubator, and when she was being held, it would be skin-to-skin. A NICU nurse had explained that this technique, called "kangaroo care" was extremely successful in helping a baby keep a good body temperature. Not to mention, it helped with bonding.

Josh had been given a button-up scrub shirt to wear instead of the t-shirt he'd arrived in. After he had sat down and unbuttoned it partly, the nurse had lifted the baby out of the incubator and situated her on Josh's chest. Then, his shirt was buttoned over her tiny bare back.

Luckily, Josh had been allowed to remove the latex gloves he'd been given at first. He ran his thumb gently across the baby's cheek, marveling at how much she looked like Donna already. The baby's eyelids fluttered and they opened to stare up at Josh.

"Hi, sweetheart," he whispered softly. He offered the baby a finger and she grabbed on. "You know, you sure gave us a much harder time than your brother. Mommy…" he paused, imagining Donna lying unconscious in the hospital bed, "She's sleeping right now. But she's a fighter, just like you. She's going to be really excited to see you again. I don't know when that'll be…" he trailed off.

It was a while before a nurse came to get Josh. He sat with the baby and told her stories. Stories about how he and Donna met, about the Bartlet administration, about the Santos campaign…about their wedding, and Ben, and all of the people who already loved her.

"Mr. Lyman?" he heard, and the nurse placed a hand on his shoulder. He tore his eyes away from his baby girl, who had fallen asleep again. "Your wife is out of surgery." Josh glanced back down at the baby. "We'll bring your daughter in a little later." Josh nodded. The nurse gently took the baby back and placed her in the plastic bassinet, which was labeled with BABY GIRL LYMAN, 8/21/12 at 3:13AM, 6 lbs 5 oz, 18 in. long., plus Donna's name and her doctor's name. Josh promised his daughter he'd see her soon and followed the nurse to Donna's recovery room.


	10. A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who waited so patiently for the name reveal, you'll learn it in this chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Josh nearly collapsed with relief when he saw Donna lying there, alive, in her hospital bed. Her hair was a disaster and she had an oxygen cannula under her nose, plus a few IVs, but Josh had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

He walked slowly into the room and briefly flashed back to when he had done the same in Germany. This time, there were no cuts on her face and her leg wasn't in traction. Pulling up a chair, he sat beside her bed and took one of her hands in his.

"She should wake up within the hour," the nurse explained. Josh had forgotten she was there.

"Thanks," he muttered, never once looking away from Donna's face.

Sometime after the nurse left, Josh felt something move in his hands. He'd fallen asleep, his head on the hospital bed next to Donna's hip. When he felt it again, he looked up. Donna's eyes were fluttering open.

"Josh?" she asked as his face came into focus.

Tears slipped down his cheeks to accompany the overwhelming joy he felt. "Hey, you." She smiled, and he stood to lean in and kiss her. After he pulled back he sat on the bed next to her legs. "Had me scared, there," he joked half-heartedly.

"Me too," she agreed. His hands held onto hers.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Just tired," she assured him. "Did you see her? I don't…I can't remember…I blacked out. I remember being wheeled into the OR and nothing else. I think I held her?"

"You were holding her when I came in…Then you passed out."

Donna nodded, clearly confused but taking Josh at his word. "What does she look like?"

"She's perfect," Josh said, his voice catching. "God, Donna, she's so beautiful."

"She's alright?"

"Completely healthy. They let me hold her for a while."

"I want to see her. I don't remember seeing her…"

"They said they'd bring her in soon." They were silent for a minute as he held her hand and reassured her. "Donna," Josh began slowly. "Did the doctor tell you…" Josh stopped. Of course the doctor hadn't told her. She'd been unconscious the entire time.

She looked utterly confused. "Tell me what?"

"Sweetheart, to stop the blood loss…" He closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.  
"Josh? What happened?"

He reopened his eyes to look directly at her. "They, um they had to perform an emergency hysterectomy."

Donna's mouth dropped open and her hands shook as she brought them to her now flat belly.

"I don't know what to say," Josh said, grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it tightly.

"Oh, Josh," Donna whispered. She raised her hand to brush the tears off his face. "They had to do it to save my life."

"I know."

"There was no other option." She of course only assumed this, as she remembered none of it. But she was confident it would have been a last resort.

"I know," he repeated softly. He met her eyes with his. "I just…we always thought that having more children would be our decision, you know?"

Donna nodded. "We have two beautiful, healthy children, Josh. And I am more than happy with that."

Josh leaned down to kiss her in agreement. He pulled back as he heard the door open.

The same nurse as before pushed the bassinet cart in front of her.

"Someone wanted to come see Mommy again," the nurse said, lifting the squirmy baby out of the cradle and placing her in Donna's waiting arms. The baby calmed instantly as Donna held her.

The nurse quickly checked Donna's vitals on the machine, then explained the kangaroo care technique and helped Donna settle the baby on her bare chest.

"Hi there, baby girl," Donna said softly.

"If you have a name, we can fill out the birth certificate," the nurse prompted.

Donna looked from the baby to Josh. He nodded. Donna looked back at the baby.

"Olivia," Donna said, not moving her eyes from her daughter's. "Olivia Joan Lyman."

oOo

It was nearing 6AM when Josh called Sam.

_"Josh?"_

"She's here," he said simply, glancing at Donna bottle-feeding the baby. She'd be on antibiotics for a couple of days post-surgery, so she couldn't breastfeed yet.

_"Is Donna alright? Is the baby?"_

"They're both perfect. She's a heartbreaker, Sam."

_"Donna or your new baby girl?"_

Josh's grin was a mile wide. "Both."

_"Ben's been awake for a little while. Should we come to the hospital?"_

"Yes, but don't forget his bag. And make sure he uses the bathroom first."

 _"Josh, I have two kids of my own. I know how this works_ ," Sam said, laughing.

"Can I talk to Ben?"

 _"Of course."_  There was a pause as Sam positioned the phone by Ben's ear.

 _"Hi, Daddy,"_  Ben said.

"Hey, buddy. Is Sam taking good care of you?"

_"Uh-huh."_

"Good. He's going to bring you to the hospital so you can come meet your new baby sister."

_"And Mama?"_

"Yes, Mama is here too."

Sam's voice was next.  _"He just ran to find his backpack."_

"Donna trained him well."

oOo

In the half hour that followed, calls were made to the White House, Josh's mom, Donna's parents, the Bartlets, Toby, Will, Annabeth, Lou, and Charlie. A text was sent to CJ, as it was still before 4AM there, with the instruction to call when it was a reasonable hour. Josh received a call back nearly immediately, and CJ explained that she had been up with her toddler anyways.

By the time Sam arrived with Ben, Donna had finished feeding the baby and passed her off to Josh to burp her.

"Mama!" he called out.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Donna replied, relieved to see her son.

Before he set Ben on the ground, Sam looked at his godson. "Now, Ben, remember what we talked about?"

"Don't touch Mama's tummy," Ben recited. "Gentle with the baby."

"Good." Josh hadn't given Sam any details about what had happened, but Sam knew that a c-section had been a possibility. Sam placed Ben on the bed near Donna and she wrapped her arms around her little boy.

"Mmm, I missed you," she whispered into Ben's hair.

Ben pulled back and placed a hand on Donna's cheek. "Mama, I think you need a nap," he said, very seriously.

Donna laughed and just pulled her little boy closer, kissing his forehead and sending up a silent prayer of thanks for her life being saved, so her son and newborn daughter would have a mother.

Sam sat in the chair next to Josh. He looked over at the baby snug against his best friend's bare chest, covered by a button-down scrub shirt.

"She's having issues keeping her body temperature stable, so the nurses told us skin-to-skin contact like this would help."

"She's beautiful, Josh."

"She is, isn't she," Josh whispered, running his thumb over the back of her hand that was holding onto his finger.

"Does she have a name yet?"

"Olivia Joan."

Sam smiled widely. "That'll make your mom cry for sure."

Josh chuckled. "Any advice on raising a daughter?"

"Brace yourself for princesses and tea-parties. And chasing butterflies." Josh laughed out loud at that one. "I'm serious! I mean, mine's only three, so she's easy to keep track of."

"I'm never letting her leave the house," Josh said. He looked up at Sam. "And you had better keep Riley away from her," he half-joked.

"As long as you keep Ben away from Ava," Sam reasoned.

"Deal." They shook on it. Josh adjusted the baby until she was in his arms and stood. "Ben, sit there with Mama and you can hold the baby."

Ben turned and sat next to Donna, between her legs. Josh placed the baby so she was supported mostly by Donna, but so it looked like Ben might be holding her too, then wrapped the blanket around the baby.

"Hi, baby," Ben said, patting her hand. The baby looked up at Ben.

"Her name is Olivia, Ben," Donna told him.

"Hi," he said again. "Baby Liv…Livvy…Baby Livvy." Her first nickname. Much to Ben's delight, the baby grabbed his finger. Ben giggled and looked up at Josh.

"Looks like she likes you, pal," Josh told him.

"Do we get to keep her?" Ben asked, his eyes wide.

Josh snorted. "Of course! She'll be your little sister forever and ever."

"Good," Ben said, looking back at the baby. "She's cute."

oOo

It wasn't until later that Donna let on just how much it upset her that she couldn't breastfeed Olivia. A nurse had just taken the baby back to the nursery so Josh and Donna could get some sleep following another bottle-feeding. Sam had taken Ben home to spend the night with the Seaborn family.

Josh and Donna had been watching the evening news when suddenly Josh heard a noise come out of Donna's mouth. He quickly turned his head to see her start to sob.

"Hey, hey, shhh," Josh cooed immediately, sitting on the side of the bed and pulling her close. "What's wrong?"

"I can't feed my baby!" Donna sobbed. "I'm a horrible mother."

Josh took a deep breath. He knew Donna wouldn't have said such a thing if she weren't so tired and hormonal. But he had to tell her she was wrong all the same. "Donnatella, look at me. You are not a bad mother because you can't breastfeed right now. You wouldn't be a bad mother even if you could never breastfeed her, or didn't want to."

"I really wanted to," she said tearfully.

"Shhh, I know you do. And you will be able to after you're done with these antibiotics. Meanwhile, the nurse said you could pump, right?"

"To make sure it doesn't dry up," she confirmed.

"Right," Josh said, smoothing her hair down. He was still amazed that none of this fazed him anymore. Being there for two pregnancies, births, and babies means than nothing really grosses you out anymore.

Donna nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying again.

"Hey, hey, what is it now?"

"You're just really amazing! Here I am unable to get out of bed except to use the bathroom, unable to tuck our son into bed, unable to feed our baby like I want to..."

"Donna, honey, stop. You had major surgery. This is temporary. In a week or so you'll be back on your feet."

She nodded against his chest. "I love you," she whispered.

"Not as much as I love you," he countered. "Now, why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"Okay. Lie with me?"

"Can I fit? I don't want to hurt you."

"We'll make it work. I just want to be near you."

Donna slid over as far as possible, and Josh lay down on his side next to her, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! Then, the adventures of the little Lymans and their parents will continue on in Amendments, and maybe other stories in the future. Thank you for sticking with me this far! (Oh, and I hope you liked her name!)


	11. Two Peas in a Pod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope you all enjoy the conclusion.

Donna and the baby were both discharged four days later, after Donna had healed enough and Olivia could maintain her temperature on her own.

Josh was now essentially on an extended paternity leave until he started at the DNC in January.

Shortly after that, Donna was finally given the all-clear to start breastfeeding. It certainly wasn't easy at first, and there were many tears from both Donna and the baby as Olivia struggled to get used to latching after strictly being bottle-fed for her first week of life. After several days, finally they both got the hang of it, and Donna reveled in the feeling that she'd missed since Ben was a baby. Josh was fascinated by it all over again, and Donna always caught him watching in awe, especially during late-night feedings when he easily could have gone right back to sleep.

Ten days after Olivia's birth, Donna walked ahead of Josh as they entered the Oval Office. She had the diaper bag over her shoulder, while Josh held the baby carrier.

Ben had been dropped off at daycare for the morning, and they were stopping by the White House to say hi, but also so Josh could officially resign as Chief of Staff. The President, of course, knew this was coming, but Josh wanted to give it to him in writing. Sam would be taking over for the remainder of the administration.

They greeted Margaret, who was keeping things in order for Josh even though he was out of the office. Margaret had already met the baby, and Olivia was sleeping, so they didn't stop for long.

The President and First Lady, on the other hand, had only seen pictures. They hadn't wanted to storm the hospital with their secret service entourage, so they elected to wait until Donna and the baby were home. Since both he and Donna were itching to get out of the house, Josh suggested that they stop by the White House.

Donna knocked on the door connecting the Oval and Josh's office.

"Come in!" She heard the President call.

She opened the door to find the President and First Lady sitting on one of the couches, grinning madly.

Donna set the diaper bag on the other couch. Josh put the baby carrier down on the table between the sofas, facing away from the Matt and Helen.

Mrs. Santos was practically bouncing up and down. Josh unbuckled the baby and lifted her tiny, floppy body out of the carrier. He cradled his newborn daughter against his chest, whispering "shh" as she started to fuss after having been so rudely awoken.  _Never wake a sleeping baby,_ Josh thought _. Except when you have to introduce her to the President of the United States._

Olivia calmed almost instantly as Josh held her. Joshua Lyman, Baby Whisperer Extraordinaire.

Once he was sure his baby girl was happy, Josh walked around the table. "Mrs. Santos, Mr. President, we'd like to introduce Miss Olivia Joan Lyman," Josh said proudly, laying the now content baby in the First Lady's arms.

Donna was nearly brought to tears by the look of awe on her boss's face. "Donna, Josh," Helen said, reluctantly moving her eyes from the baby. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Donna said, moving to sit on the table. Josh sat next to her.

Helen turned her attention back to the baby. She offered a finger and Olivia quickly grabbed on. "You know," Helen cooed. "I hear you gave your mommy and daddy quite a hard time. But here you are, healthy and beautiful. And drooling," Helen finished with a laugh as the baby began to gurgle.

"Oh," Donna said, reaching behind her for a cloth from the diaper bag. She handed it to Mrs. Santos, who gently wiped the baby's face.

"Do I get a turn?" President Santos asked, laughing.

"Hmmm, nope," Helen joked. She made more faces at the baby. She glanced at her husband and saw his exaggerated pout. "Oh, alright. Okay, Olivia, would you like to meet the leader of the free world?"

Helen passed the baby to the president, who expertly cradled the baby in his arms.

"Hey, little lady," he began. Olivia looked up at him, fascinated by his voice. He lifted his head to see Josh and Donna. "You guys did a good job. She's pretty damn cute."

The exhausted parents smiled back at him.

"Donna did all the work, Mr. President," Josh said, looking at his wife. She smiled back and leaned in to peck his cheek.

Before pulling back, she whispered, "You were pretty instrumental in the very beginning," for his ears only. Josh glanced at the President and First Lady. They were completely fascinated by the baby, so Josh leaned back over to Donna and kissed her quickly on the mouth. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she had to stifle a laugh. But she gave him a look to tell him that yes, there would be more kissing later.

After a few minutes, the baby began to fuss again, and despite President Santos' attempts to calm her, Olivia soon let out a wail loud enough to alert the entire White House of her presence.

Donna quickly rescued the President from her very unhappy baby, snuggling Olivia against her chest. The baby's cries reduced to a whimper.

"I guess it's time for her mid-morning snack," Josh joked, standing to slide the diaper bag over Donna's free shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me," Donna said to the President and First Lady. She walked to Josh's office (not for much longer) and closed the door behind her. The door to the hallway was already closed, so Donna stuck her head through the last door to ask Margaret to make sure no one barged in.

She settled on the couch and the baby hungrily began to nurse.

"You know," Donna said softly, "your Daddy and I have a lot of memories coming out of this room. Most from the years with President Santos, because this is Daddy's office. But some from the years we worked for President Bartlet, when this was Leo's office." The baby was uninterested, content to lie there nursing with her tiny hand resting on Donna's skin. Donna watched her daughter, amazed to see this tiny baby in her arms that technically, if she had been full term, wouldn't even be here yet.

oOo

"Mr. President," Josh said. "This has been settled for some time now, but I wanted to give you my official letter of resignation."

President Santos took the letter and stuck his hand out to shake Josh's. "Josh, it's been a crazy ride. I'm going to miss having you next door, but I understand why you need to leave the job right now."

"Thank you, sir. It's been an honor to work for you. With you."

"It's been an honor having you here to work with, Josh."

oOo

Donna looked up to a soft knock on the door connecting Josh's office and the Oval. "It's me," she heard Josh say.

"You can come in."

"Well, she seems much happier now," Josh whispered, crouching down so he was facing Donna. He gently stroked the baby's head, his fingers running through the wispy blonde hair.

"Just a little hungry," Donna replied, smiling tiredly.

"I can't get over how tiny she is," Josh said.

"I'd only be approaching 37 weeks at this point," Donna said, her eyes locking with Josh's. His reflected back the same look of pain she was sure hers were showing. Olivia's birth was one that neither of them were keen on reliving.

Josh set one hand on the baby's legs and the other on Donna's elbow. "We both know I'm not very religious," Josh whispered, his voice tight with emotion, "but I thank God every day for the fact that both of you are here with me today."

"Happy and healthy," Donna reassured him.

"Happy and healthy," he confirmed. Josh rose to pull Donna into a gentle kiss.

oOo

Donna had fourteen weeks paid maternity leave, so she'd be back at the White House starting after Thanksgiving. Then, Josh would be home with the baby, and when he went back to work in January, Olivia would be at the day care at the White House.

A week and a half after Olivia and Donna's discharge from the hospital was Ben's first day of preschool. He was as excited as could be, and the only tears as he was dropped off were from Donna (and some from Josh, too). It was only a half-day program, so at 1pm every day, Josh would pick him up and Ben would rattle off everything he'd learned that day.

With Josh's resignation as Chief of Staff, the family had said goodbye to their Secret Service protection. Ben was utterly confused when he realized his friend George wasn't there all the time any more, but George had promised that whenever Ben was at the White House, he would say hi. Josh and Donna quickly realized that this was the first time in their marriage that they were allowed to be a relatively normal family. They could drive places again by themselves, and they didn't need restaurants cleared out before they went to dinner. Not that they'd eaten out at all since the baby was born, but they were looking forward to it in the future.

Ben absolutely adored his baby sister. Often he would sit next to Josh or Donna as they held her and babble incessantly about school, his favorite toys, and all of his big plans for the two of them when Olivia was big enough. The baby was often enraptured by the sound of anyone's voice, but none so much as Ben's. She'd stare at him with her big blue eyes, and Ben would entertain her.

One thing Ben wasn't fond of, however, was when Olivia cried.

One lazy fall Sunday afternoon at the Lyman household, Josh was entertaining Ben while Donna fed their five-week-old baby girl. Josh finished slicing an apple and put the slices in a bowl, then set the bowl on the counter top.

"C'mere, pal, let's wash your hands."

Ben padded over, his Spider-Man socks quiet on the tile floor.

Josh easily lifted his son up and held him next to the kitchen sink. Josh had already set the water to a comfortable temperature. Ben pumped the foamy soap in his hands and rubbed them together, giggling at the bubbles. Josh couldn't help but smile. After he set Ben down, Ben walked straight to where the towels were and dried his hands. Donna had trained him well.

Ben climbed into a chair and sat on his feet. Josh set down the bowl of apple slices. "How about some juice?" Ben nodded. Josh waited.

"Yes, please, Daddy." Josh finally turned towards the refrigerator. He and Donna were doing their best to make sure they had the most well-mannered kid in the greater DC metro area.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Josh sat at the chair next to Ben at the dining room table, setting the cup in front of Ben.

"Why is Baby Livvy so sad?" The question caught Josh off guard, and Josh completely forgot to prompt Ben for a "thank you".

"Sad?"

"Yeah. She keeps crying." Ben looked heartbroken by his statement, his big brown eyes begging Josh for an answer as to why his baby sister was so distressed.

"That's what babies do, Ben." Josh quickly tried to reassure him.

"Why?"

"Because they can't talk. So they have to let people know they need something by crying."

"Oh." He seemed to believe Josh. "Why now?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Josh said automatically.

Ben swallowed. "Why now?"

"She was hungry."

"So Mama got Baby Livvy?"

"Yep, Mama got her and is feeding her."

"Is it Baby Livvy's snack time too?"

Josh laughed. "Yes."

"Apples like me?"

"No, babies can't eat apples. Mommies make milk that babies can drink." Ben didn't look convinced. "That's how you ate when you were as little as Olivia."

Ben raised an eyebrow and looked at Josh, clearly skeptical.

He started to laugh. "You're silly, Daddy."

Josh laughed at his son's reaction. He should have known this would go right over Ben's head. Ben grabbed an apple slice and hopped out of his chair.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to share my snack with Baby Livvy!" He scurried towards the family room.

Josh followed behind and leaned against the wall, smiling at the scene he found.

"Mama, Mama!" Ben exclaimed, his little feet carrying him across the carpet.

"Hi sweetheart," Donna greeted, kissing Ben's light brown locks when he climbed up next to her on the couch.

"I brought Baby Livvy a snack!"

"Really!"

"Apples," Ben announced, holding out his palm.

"Well, Ben, Olivia is too little to eat apples." Ben's face fell. "But I would love an apple slice."

"Here, Mama," Ben said, smiling again.

Donna took the slice and took a bite. "Mmm, thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, Mama." He settled down next to Donna, snuggling into her side, his knees brushing the baby's feet.

Olivia nursed hungrily and happily, her tiny fist occasionally beating against Donna's skin. Donna looked up at Josh, who was still leaning against the wall, grinning.

Ben was about to fall asleep against Donna's arm, which she'd need pretty soon to lift the baby and switch sides. Josh noticed his son's dropping eyelids and laughed softly, pushing off the wall and walking to the sofa. Apparently, nap time was more important than snack time today. Gently scooping Ben up, Josh held him and sat back down on the couch next to Donna. Ben curled against Josh's chest, warm and comfortable in his father's arms.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Josh whispered. Donna turned her head towards him. Josh glanced at Ben and then the baby, who had also fallen asleep mid-meal. "Look what we did." Donna knew he wasn't talking about making their kids fall asleep.

Tears sprung to Donna's eyes. "I love you," she told him. They leaned in and kissed softly for a few moments, before Donna settled her head on Josh's shoulder. They watched their children sleep until their daughter awoke, loudly reminding her parents that she hadn't properly been burped.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you all liked this story. Add Amendments to your story alert if you want more shenanigans from Ben and Olivia.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc. You guys rock!


End file.
